The Invisible Thief
by lizziepooh08
Summary: Bella, her adopted sister Terry and her mother Renee are running for their lives from Charlie Swan an abusive man. Both Bella and Terry are Pregnant. The Cullens are a clan of thieves and are forced to accept Bella and her family. Lemons R & R E/B lovin


**A/N: It's me again! I hope you appreciate my new story.**

**Disclaimer: I'm not Stephanie Meyer. Though I am Sexy. **

Chapter 1: Dreams Come True

**BPOV**

"_God bless the outcasts… hungry from birth; show them the mercy they don't find on earth_."

I was singing aloud because Charlie wasn't home. Charlie was one of the most abusive fathers in the world and he had rules and breaking them had dire consequences. The number one rule was to be quiet at all times.

My mother Renee broke the rules all of the time and so spent her time living in the basement: beaten, starving and bleeding. When Charlie wasn't home, I'd go down there and clean her wounds kiss away her fears and feed her.

Charlie was the police chief of Mandarin Bay, a small town in Chicago, Illinois. This month was his annual fishing trip with the force. He'd be gone for two weeks and I was left to make sure Renee didn't get out. I had every intention of freeing her as soon as the clock struck four, then I could be sure that Charlie was too far out of state to do anything to us.

The sun was setting behind the Chicago skyline and a loud knock on the front door resounded like a gong around our empty townhouse. I quickly dried my hands and put down the dish I had been washing to answer the door. There stood none other than my best friend in the entire universe, Theresa Evanston. She had olive colored skin and caramel colored streaks in her raven black hair; her eyes were creamy chocolate and her face oval shaped with full lips and shining white teeth. Terry and I had been friends since kindergarten and when my father had begun his horrid regimen of evil, she was my rock. When her parents mysteriously disappeared at the age of thirteen, my parents took her in and we had been inseparable since.

Her green dress was stretched over her abdomen and I felt a pang of sickness at seeing her like this. This pregnancy was my fault; my baby sister or brother was growing inside of her because of me. My pregnancy was a result of rape as well but at least it wasn't by my father… it was by my father's best friend. Irony… its gets you every time.

She saw the twist in my features and placed a hand over my shoulder gently nudging me back indoors, out of the horrid heat.

"Belly Bear are you and mama bear all packed and ready to go?"

I snapped out of my revelries and quickly grabbed up all of the bags that I had hidden in the hall closet. Theresa or Terry as I called her found the key to the basement and quickly unlocked the door. The horrid stench of blood and vomit floated up to her as she staggered down the steps and lugged my unconscious mother out of the house and into the car.

When all of our items were placed inside the car, I placed the fake note for my father that told him that we would be at Grandmother's house in New Jersey for a week, on the kitchen counter and I hurriedly jumped into the car. We took off with an uneasy feeling in the pits of our stomachs; one question burning in our minds: Would he find us this time?

Three days had passed and I was now driving past the state sign entering Texas. I sighed in relief, winter was coming and we needed to get snow chains before we headed up north.

Terry and I had been planning this escape ever since the fateful night where she had taken my punishment for me. That night had been pure torture, I couldn't remember what happened after I passed out from all of the blood in the room but I was sure that Terri was fully conscious for the pain that she went through on my behalf.

I turned off the speedway and into a repair shop with a gas station attached. It was early morning and my mother was now feeling up to driving. I parked and stretched as we all jumped out of the sea green minivan. Terri and mom walked into the gas station with twenty dollars each while I walked over to the auto repair shop.

A man in his late thirties with brilliant blue eyes and a shock of jet black hair that was a complete mess looked up at me over the top of his _Car and Driver _magazine. He smiled and put the magazine on his lap before taking my tiny hand in his large surfer tanned fist. His face was smudged with grease and grime but his scent was what attacked me. It was as if he had gone for a swim in cologne. I jerked back a bit and tried my best not to wrinkle my nose.

"The name is Phil. Phil Dwyer at your service mam." He had a southern Drawl and he flexed his well ripped body at me. I had to admit this guy was the epitome of cheesy.

"Marie." I said simply, I made it a point to draw his eyes to the medium sized baby bump I had, I was getting to the fifth month and with twins on the way I was getting rounder by the second.

He quirked an eyebrow filled with disappointment, "Does Marie have a last name?"

I frowned a bit, "Nope. But Marie does have a car that needs snow chains. Do you think you can handle that Phil?"

Terry and my mother rounded the corner and flanked me on either side. Phil looked them over and suddenly his smug smile faded. "Hello, my name is Philip Dwyer and yours?" He held out his hand towards my mother who still had a black eye, cuts running up and down her skinny arms and bruises covering her face.

She blushed slightly, "The name is Ann, this is my daughter Marion and you've met my daughter Marie." She gave him our decided fake names based off our middle names and waved at Terry and myself then took his hand and gave a small shake before quickly retracting it.

"Your car will be ready in fifteen to twenty minutes. If you are hungry you can go on over to the diner." He smiled at us and pointed towards a small 50's themed diner across the pavement.

My mother nodded her head, "How much is this gonna set me back Phil?"

He smiled, "Twenty big ones."

My mother sighed a bit and shook her head, "We don't have twenty thousand dollars…"

He cut her off and shook his head, "No mam, I meant twenty dollars."

I narrowed my eyes at him, "In exchange for what?" Terry crossed her arms and glared as well. We must've looked strange, two pregnant girls and a battered woman staring down a six foot tall muscle man who could knock us down with his pinky. I didn't know the cost of snow chains but I was pretty sure that they didn't just cost twenty dollars and the way he was leering at my mother like some love sick puppy led me to believe that this discount was no result of pity.

Phil held up his hands in surrender, "Ladies all I ask is that you go over to that diner and order some blueberry muffins! My sister Nadine is the best chef I have ever known and I guarantee you will just love her chicken and grits. Go on over there!"

He shooed us away, "Don't worry about your car. Let me have the key and I will make it look brand spank in' new." He grinned a toothy grin that sent my mother's blush sky rocketing.

We entered the diner and sat down at a table far away from the window. We watched trucks and old Chevy's drive by time and time again as the small town of Danville awoke around us. A woman with a petite frame, long thick eyelashes framing crystal blue eyes and shoulder length black hair arrived at our table with an infant resting on her hip. "Well hello there! My name is Nadine and my brother just called to let me know that ya'll was in a rush for some blueberry muffins and some chicken and grits?"

We smiled up at her and my mother nodded her head. "How much is…" I began only to be cut off by her soft tinkling laughter, "It's paid for mam! Just let me know what you want." My mother became stiff and stood up, "Excuse me for just a moment." She stormed out of the restaurant and marched across the street towards the mechanics shop. Terry laughed aloud, "He's in for the beating of his life if he thought that mom was going to allow him to pay for _anything."_

Nadine smirked, "The two of them are a match made in heaven then because He thinks every woman should just fall at his feet and accept him as he is." I couldn't help but smile.

Half an hour later the two of them came walking hand in hand into the restaurant and sharing giggles like two lovesick teenagers. I rolled my eyes and moved to sit next to Terry who had somehow convinced Nadine to part with her baby boy, Christopher Samuel.

We spent the day at the restaurant with Christopher, Nadine and Phil. Phil looked at us with the biggest puppy eyes ever, "Please stay here. It would be nice to have some beautiful new faces here in Texas." My mother was close to caving as was Terry who was already pouting at having to leave little Christopher here. I sighed knowing it was up to me.

"Alright let's stay but only after we go up to Washington and get the deed for the land that Grandma left us." Nadine's smile was huge, "Ooooh I just knew today was gonna be a good day! Road trip!" No one could hide their excitement at the idea as Nadine rushed about planning who was going to drive and how much money we would need.

**EPOV**

It was six am in the fucking morning. I usually wasn't so liberal with my language but Alice and Jasper had been going at it like animals since yesterday at three in the afternoon and it hadn't stopped yet. I sat up and scrubbed a hand over my face, one of the downsides to being a vampire was the fact that no matter what, you could not sleep and with unlimited time and no partner whatsoever I had nothing to fill my lonely nights.

My Family was infamous in the Vampire world. We were a family of thieves. When it came down to it, we could be anyone, anywhere at any time. We had just come back from a big operation in Italy where we'd stolen several cars and expensive jewels, not to mention an extreme amount of money. Jasper had almost been caught and if he had been caught it would have meant certain death so I could see why he and Alice were spending their time being sexual but still...

I got up and decided a nice run in the forest was what I needed. There was an old farm that I was used to going to when times got hard. I ran up that way. It was a forty-five minute drive from the main town of Forks, Washington and hadn't been lived in for over twenty years. The run took all of six seconds. I skidded to a halt as the smell of several humans up this way invaded my nostrils. I hopped into a tree and listened in on their thoughts.

"_Oh this is just the quaintest house I have ever laid eyes on. We just have to move up here permanently. Bella would love this!"_ A petite woman with jet black hair and a large canon camera was thinking while snapping pictures of the house. Her name etched into her memories: Nadine Dwyer.

"_Belly bear is just going to die when she sees that we have a barn! I remember that day in first grade when Ms. Monreal asked what we wanted to be when we grew up and she said 'A farmer'!"_ An olive skinned pregnant girl stood off to the side of the house staring up at the giant red barn behind the chicken coop and old run down horse corral. She held an infant boy in her arms whose attention was fixed solely on a butterfly that had landed in her hair. Her name was etched into her memories as well: Theresa Evanston.

"_Phil is so sweet to have driven all this way. I know he thinks it too soon to say what he said last night but I'm certain I've never felt this way before. I can see us growing old together. I'm still married though. I don't have any feelings for Charlie anymore... What does that mean? How will Bella and Terry feel? "A_ red headed woman with brilliant chocolate brown eyes was staring in awe at the burly built man who was inspecting the house and writing down the damages to it. She was quite battered, I growled thinking about whether or not that man had been the one to do this to her or if it was this Charlie person. Her name was etched into her memories: Renee Swan.

Lastly, I looked around for this Bella person whom everyone seemed to be seeking approval from. The sun's rays peeked out from behind a cloud and caused my skin to sparkle ever so slightly. It lasted for just a second and since I was so far from the humans, I didn't think to cover myself up; that is until the sound of a small gasp caught my attentions.

**A/N: Review my lovelies!**


End file.
